Tale as Old as Time
by Kendarrr
Summary: beast!Quinn and belle!Rachel. future g!p. The well-worn tale of a beast and her beauty, filled with violence, anger, tears, but most of all, love.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi. It's us again. And by us, this means it's another collab fic based on Beauty and the Beast. And yeah, its been done before, but too bad. It's going to be g!p in future chapters._

* * *

On a stormy night years ago with thunderous clouds and the smell of rain thick in the air, a lady wrapped in torn rags went up the marble steps of a castle in search for shelter. She gripped the brass knockers smelted into the shape of a lion and slammed it three times with as much strength as her frail and trembling body would allow. Footsteps approached the door from within for a coal-haired woman to answer the door.

"Yes?" She demanded, her brow raised and her crisp coattails fluttering with the arctic wind.

"I—there is a storm and…"

"Santana, what is it?" The silken lilt of the princess' voice carried her with as much poise as she walked. Quinn Fabray with her pale cheeks and proudly-tilted chin approached the doorway. "Who are you?" Santana stepped to the side and dipped her head to allow Quinn stare at the beggar that was dripping with rain water, streams of water streaming down, soaking the floors of her foyer.

"May I stay here for the night?" The woman asked weakly. The chill of the evening was starting to get through to her rags that her voice trembled. "It's really cold and—" The beggar dipped into the pocket of her tattered robes and procured a white gardenia, the petals pure and innocent that it momentarily caught Quinn's attention. "Have this in exchange for shelter."

"No. Get out. My castle is not for people like you—vagrants caked with scum and dirt… You're not welcome here." Quinn sneered and reached out to slam the door shut. The wind howled and the hooded figure of the beggar straightened.

"You shouldn't judge based in looks alone. Beauty exists everywhere and your refusal to see it—"

"I don't care." Quinn snapped and moved to shut the door but the frail old lady transformed into an enchantress of exquisite beauty. Her velvet dress flowed down the length of her body, her golden eyes boring deep into Quinn's hazel ones. With her eyes wide, Quinn collapsed to the ground on her knees with a gasp as she begged for forgiveness.

"Your heart is lined with bitter cruelty." The sorceress observed with a sad smile on her lips. "Hearts are for loving but yours… Yours is dark and made out of pure ice. What happened to love, Quinn Fabray? Where did your love go?"

Quinn was speechless because even she had no idea where her human capacity to love went that for a second, she believed that she did not have it in the first place. The enchantress noticed her inability to speak and she chuckled. It wasn't mocking, but it wasn't gentle either. "Don't you feel less than human now, Fabray? You may have all these riches but you don't have love. You don't have a heart."

With spite so clear in the enchantress' voice, she waved her hand over Quinn. "You are nothing but a beast, Quinn Fabray." She snarled. Quinn gasped and felt fire surging through her body as her pores burst through with fur as golden as her hair. Her perfectly-manicured nails grew long and sharp, a dull throbbing shot through her temples, and two horns curled behind her pointed ears. The base of her spine burst with a tail, golden and furry much like the rest of her body.

A spell overran the castle and Santana along with the rest of the servants that were housed in the castle turned into household items. Quinn, in her beast form, gasped at the sight of Santana transformed into a small grandfather clock.

"Until you know of real love, felt with your callous heart, you will remain in this form." The enchantress approached Quinn and brushed a lock of fur away from her face. Taking the white gardenia from a moment ago, she gave it to Quinn who gripped it with her claws. "As time passes, each petal of that gardenia will fall. If you don't feel love in its finest form before the last petal falls, you will remain a Beast for the rest of your life."

Quinn watched the enchantress fade away, leaving trails of magic beyond her wake. She stared at the gardenia until fury filled her to the brim. She lashed out and tore everything in sight, her claws digging into paintings and tapestries that she no longer cared for until she was exhausted. Quinn collapsed in the middle of the main hall, the pale white gardenia pressed against her rapidly-beating heart.

For a moment she thought it was what love felt like: pumping hearts and weary bones. But it can't be, thought Quinn, for she was tired and unhappy.

Who would love her now?

_**~two years later~**_

As she walked towards the town square while humming a soft tune, Rachel narrowly avoided Finn who was hanging out by the fountain whistling at every girl who walked past. The girls giggled and blushed at the attention, but it only served to annoy Rachel as she huffed and entered the book shop. The tiny bell resounded and the owner of the book shop, William, rushed out to greet her. "So? How did you like it?" He asked in pure excitement.

"It was fantastic!" Rachel beamed as she strode to the counter, picking up the book that was tucked in her basket. "The villain was a bit farfetched for me, so nothing will ever beat this one." Rachel picked up the tattered book on top of one of the shelves with a dreamy sigh. "Far-off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!"

"I'm glad you loved it." William smiled at the young girl. "How about you keep it? No one else really reads in this town—" In her excitement, Rachel shrieked and hugged him from above the counter. With a rushed out 'thank you', Rachel darted out of the shop with the biggest smile on her face.

As she made her rounds for food that her father would bring with him for his trip, Rachel barely paid attention to her surroundings. Finn swaggered over to her as she was looking at the rows of bread that was displayed in front of the bakery. "Rachel."

Upon hearing his voice, Rachel spun around with a roll of her eyes and a groan. "Finn."

"There's no need for you to be so… mean." Finn said, flinching, but he recovered quickly with a dopey smirk on his features.

"Well then, pardon me." Rachel sidestepped the lumbering boy and walked faster towards the direction of her home, in the outskirts of the town. It was one of the downfalls of moving in this small village. The men, or boys, she should say, were lacking in class and mannerisms. Behind her, Finn checked his reflection in the mirror, sucking his teeth to make sure they were clean.

"Are you sure you don't want to marry me?" Finn jogged up beside her with a half-smile on his face. If he wasn't such a fool, Rachel would've found the action endearing, but being Finn, she merely rolled her eyes. "All the other girls want me as a husband, why not you?"

"I'm sorry, Finn. But I don't believe I'm the type of girl you want to marry." Rachel avoided him, keeping the basket of books close to her. She managed to run away from Finn, and she sprinted into her house, locking the door and pulling down the blinds to prevent the boy from looking inside her home. She prepared a quick dinner for her and Hiram which they ate in haste so that Rachel could help her father pack up the rest of his things for the fair the next day.

"Do you want anything back for the trip?" Hiram asked Rachel before they went to sleep for the night.

"Nothing, really. But…" Rachel leafed through the book that was on top of her lap with a discreet smile on her lips. "A white gardenia would be lovely."

Rachel was still asleep when Hiram woke up Philippe, who started with a shrill whine. Hiram winced and silenced the horse with a carrot. He didn't want to wake up his daughter. He always loved how peaceful she looked when she slept. Ever since LeRoy died, Rachel took it upon herself to take care of him and the house and the remnants of innocence as she dozed off was the only thing that Hiram could offer to her.

Riding through a snowy trail hidden by a grove of trees, Hiram dug his heels into the horse's ribs and looked around. "Hmm… We passed that tree a long time ago…" He checked the map and finally saw a post that had planks nailed on them. The etched words were erased or faded, but it was evident which path was least taken. "Ah, we'll go this way." Hiram told Philippe as he adjusted the reins to direct the horse towards the dense, foggy forest. "We'll be there in no time, Philippe. Don't worry."

Hiram and Philippe trudged forth, cutting through the fog for hours upon hours until Philippe stopped. The chill got worse, that Hiram felt the tips of her moustache freeze with the dew and the water from the mist. He looked around until he heard a series of low growls so feral that his blood curdled inside his veins. Turning around slowly, Hiram was faced with a pack of wolves with yellow eyes and snarls that showed off their dark gums.

With a cry, Philippe reared back and dropped Hiram as he sprinted off towards the opposite direction of the woods. Hiram grunted and rose; he could hear the snarling wolves' right behind him, so close that he could feel their teeth sinking into his flesh and tearing him apart until he saw a light. It was a castle with dark statues, sharp and ominous. He ran towards it, panting, relieved to find the main gate to be unlocked. Hiram darted behind the other side of the gate and immediately bolted it, panting as the wolves jumped and growled at him.

Still trying to regain his even breathing, Hiram approached the massive oak front door of the castle, only to find it ajar as well. "Hello?" He called out, confused at the stellar condition of the furniture and the walls, yet no one seemed to be around to take care of things. There was no speck of dust on anything that it was almost unnatural.

A loud crash resounded from the eastern wing, and Hiram's gaze shot towards the sound. Summoning what remained of his courage, he walked towards the light. Unbeknownst to him, a candelabra and a miniature grandfather clock were watching his every move. Hiram, too afraid to go forth, returned to the foyer. "Hello?" He called out, only to be answered by his own calls, bouncing off the walls of the empty castle.

"Over here!"

Hiram snapped and turned towards the direction of the voice. "Who's there?" He cried out again, his cape pulled tight over his body. "I'm just l-looking for a place to stay!"

"We know." The disembodied voice called out again. Hiram swore that he could almost hear the accompanying eye-roll.

"Who said that?!"

"Here!" said the candelabra, jumping towards him.

Hiram yelped and froze at the golden candelabra dancing before him. "What... How is this possible?" He whispered to himself. He picked it up and saw a pair of blue eyes staring back at him. "This is... quite impossible." Hiram murmured.

The grandfather clock waddled up to his foot. "Put her down. At once!"

Shocked that a grandfather clock shouted at him, Hiram immediately set the candelabra back down on its stoop. "I beg your pardon!"

The small grandfather clock waddled over and made sure the candelabra was safe and sound.

"You look chilled to the bone!" the candelabra said in a slight state of shock. "Let's warm you by the fire."

Hiram eyed the grandfather clock, worried that it would yell at him again, before smiling at the candelabra. "That would be grand, thank you. But I have to know..." He peered down at the golden candlestick holder. "How are you speaking? Or moving at all?"

The candelabra beamed up at him. "I'm not supposed to tell. But I'm Brittany and this is Santana." she said, motioning to the small grandfather clock beside her.

Bowing his head slightly, Hiram removed his soaked hat. "How do you do?" Just then, a loud rumbling came from his stomach. He groaned and smiled sheepishly. "I'm a bit famished." He admitted.

Brittany led him into the main sitting area just to the left. "We should warm you up first."

Santana waddled in just after Brittany, looking behind her. "I don't think this is a good idea, Brittany." she said cautiously.

Brittany tossed a blanket around his shoulders and looked over the back of the chair. "I think it'll be okay."

Hiram watched the two talking objects speak in hushed tones as he allowed the warmth from the fire melt the frozen tips of his fingers. "Is something the matter?" He asked.

Santana waddled over to the side of the chair and looked up at the man. "That's not any of your concern."

Just then, the double doors on the opposite side of the room slammed open. A tall, looming figure standing in the doorway. "There's a stranger here.." she said, walking on all fours.

She stalked around the room, the hairs on her neck and back standing straight. Once she reached the side of her chair, she noticed a man. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Hiram gasped and froze at the angry growls that came from the beastly figure in front of him. "I.. That is... I got lost, and I stumbled upon your castle..." He stammered hopelessly. "I was hoping to stay, at least for the night. Until the rain lets up."

Quinn growled low in her chest. "You're not welcome here." she looked down at him before raising herself up to her full height. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing!" Hiram wailed, shielding himself from the beast's angry glare. "Please, I'm sorry! I just need a place to stay!"

Quinn gripped the front of the man's clothes and lifted him off of the ground. "I'll give you a place to stay."

A day has passed since Rachel's father left for the fair, and Rachel found herself a little bit lonely. While yes, she had the companionship of her books, it was not the same as speaking to her father. And not to mention Finn was insistent in wanting to marry her. What about what she wanted? Hell would have to freeze over before she would decide to marry someone so boorish and disgusting like Finn.

With a huff, Rachel locked the door, knowing that Finn was out there, waiting for her. She was relieved for the safety precautions her father equipped all over the house. It made avoiding Finn so much easier.

Rachel slipped to the back door to feed the chickens, smoothing out their feathers with a smile. The sun was about to set, and the field beyond their house was her peaceful place. Tucking a book underneath her arm, she walked along the field of tall grass, dandelion tufts billowing and floating in the air around her. She fell on the soft ground and was about to open her book when she heard the familiar neighing of Philippe, her father's horse.

True enough, Rachel saw the chestnut brown coat of Philippe as he lumbered up to her. "Philippe, what is it? Where's father?" She gasped, Philippe neighing and tugging at her dress with his teeth. "Is he safe? What happened?" Rachel demanded, as if the horse could offer answers. But she knew better. Cupping the horse's jaw, she scratched underneath his chin to calm him down. "Take me to him, please."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so. Things about this chapter:

If you read the original, you'd know that there was rape. And after posting it, we realised that there is no way in hell we're going to manage making Faberry real with what Quinn did. Rape is abhorrent. We don't condone it, and there is no universe that should **_ever _**condone it. And the reviews solidified this fact.

So what we did is change it up. I know it sounds like a cop out, but please bear with us. Again, sorry if we made you think that there is a universe where rape is not okay. Because it isn't, and it will never be.

* * *

The rhythmic clapping of Philippe's hooves eventually brought Rachel deep into the forest, where a castle loomed overhead. The sharp, drooping turrets, the gargoyles, the wolves howling in the distance... It sent a chill down her spine, but still, Rachel pushed forth. She must, if only to see her father again.

Rachel led Philippe to the creaking steel gates, soothing the chestnut hair so that Philippe wouldn't move so suddenly. "It's okay, Philippe." She murmured, and with a soft whinny, Philippe trudged into the castle. His hooves clopped against the cobble and brought Rachel to the foot of the steps that curved into the front door. "Stay here, okay?" She asked, and Philippe let out another neigh.

Tugging her travel cloak tighter around her body, Rachel approached the double doors. She reached out to knock, but it creaked in its hinges and opened, just enough for Rachel to slip through. She swallowed hard, summoning what little bravery she had, and stepped inside the dark, haunting castle. Her furtive steps led her to the carpeted foyer. "Hello? Is anyone here? I'm looking for my father."

In the distance, Rachel heard a door slamming shut. She jerked in surprise before walking towards the noise. "Hello?"

Rachel followed the noise as it led her up to a series of stone spiral steps. The temperature dropped, and a gust of rain-scented wind blew past her face. This did not put Rachel off, however. "Hello?"

"Rachel?"

A gasp escaped Rachel as she trudged up the remaining steps. She stood in the middle of a hallway with holding cells on each side. "Father? Is that you?" Rachel rushed to the closest cell where the familiar chapped knuckles of her father gripped the cold iron bars. "Oh, it is you! You're hands are freezing..." She gripped his cold hands in hers in an attempt to warm them up.

"Never mind that! What are you doing here?" Hiram demanded, his pallid face peeking out of the bars, illuminated by the beam of moonlight. "Rachel, you need to leave me here at once! It's not safe here. There's a bea—"

Rachel froze. Behind her, she heard the low growl that could only come from the base of an animal's throat. It sounded close, and the rumble increased in volume. She refused to turn around for fear of being mauled by the monster that struck such terror in her father's features.

Quinn stood in the doorway as she watched the exchange. A low growl coming from her chest as she moved forward to turn the girl around. "What are you doing here?" she said loudly, the growl never leaving her voice.

Rachel shrieked at the shadow that towered above her. "I'm here for my father." She said as evenly as she could muster the tremble in her voice hidden in her clenched fist. "I'm here to set him free."

"He shouldn't have trespassed here." she said low, her eyes raking over the small girl in front of her.

Despite the trembling of her knees, Rachel stood her ground. "Take me instead." She begged tears stinging in her eyelids. Behind her, she felt her father grip her wrists. "Rachel, no!" He wailed, but Rachel ignored him.

"You would take his place?" Quinn said in a softer tone than before, realizing what may happen if she stayed in the castle.

"If I remained, you have to promise to let my father go." Rachel said, tears now falling down her cheeks.

"Yes. But you must promise to stay."

At this, Rachel froze. She loved her father more than anything in this world, but to be a prisoner in exchange for his father's freedom... She glanced back and gripped her father's arctic hands. "It'll be okay." Rachel assured him with a small, hopeful smile. "I'll be okay."

Turning back around to face the still growling shadow, Rachel took a soft step forward. "Who are you? Come into the light."

Quinn took one step forward, her hind leg exposed by the light. She was slowly revealed by the light, standing up to her full height to tower over the tiny girl in front of her, Quinn's hazel eyes boring down into hers.

Swallowing hard, the sight of the creature made Rachel's heart skip. She was visibly trembling now, and fear was the only thing she felt running through her veins. To be this monster's prisoner for the rest of her life made her regret her decision, but for her father's sake, she would do anything. "Y-yes, I promise I'll stay here." Rachel whispered, a fresh wave of tears coursing down her cheeks.

"Done." Quinn said automatically, brushing past Rachel to unlock the cell. She gripped the man's shirt by the collar and dragged him out of the cell. She quickly made her way down and out of the castle, shoving him into a carriage. "Take him to the village."

Quinn stalked back up the stairs to the tower, stopping when she heard a voice beside her.

"Master?" said Brittany, the candelabra, in her stoop in a small alcove in the staircase.

"What?" she demanded.

"Since she'll be staying for a while, maybe you should offer her a different place to stay..."

Quinn growled and walked away to the doorway of the cell, looking down at Rachel. She was leaning out the window, watching the carriage that held her father trot out of the castle grounds with a sob. "You didn't even let me say goodbye to him!" Rachel cried, glaring up at the beast that was the newfound source of all her fears and worries. "You didn't let me say goodbye to my father, and now I'll never see him again!"

Quinn reached up and rubbed the back of her neck. "Let me show you to your room." she said, moving to turn around.

"My room? But... I thought I was your prisoner..?" Rachel asked her throat hoarse from all the crying.

Quinn held her arms out at the cell. "You wanna stay here?"

"I... No."

"Then follow me." she said, turning around and stalking away.

Rachel rose up from the cold floor and followed after the beast's hulking form. They walked along the dark hallways with only the golden candelabra in the beast's hand illuminating their paths. The dim glow from the single source of light cast melting shadows on the ghastly sculptures that decorated the hall. Gargoyles, snakes, and dragons stared at Rachel's every move as she attempted to keep pace with the beast.

Quinn was leading Rachel down to the East Wing of the castle. She felt a nudge on her forearm from Brittany. "Say something." she said in a hushed voice.

Quinn hesitantly looked behind her. "I hope you like it here." she looked back to Brittany and she motioned for her to keep talking. "This is your home now so you can go anywhere you want, except the West Wing." she said, holding her paw in the air as a caution.

"I doubt I would..." Rachel muttered to herself as her arms tightened around her trembling body. At the mention of the West Wing, however, she looked up at the beast. "Why, what's in the West Wing?"

"It's forbidden." she snapped, her voice echoing off of the stone walls around them. She growled low in her throat and motioned for Rachel to continue following her.

Flinching, Rachel continued to fall into step behind her captor. "Do you enjoy this?" Rachel hissed, venom dripping from her every word. "Do you enjoy capturing young women, keeping them as prisoners for your amusement?" Rachel was past rage and past caring what the beast would do to her, especially now that she is bound here for the rest of her life. "You're just a sick monster—"

Quinn rounded on Rachel and exposed her sharp fangs. "Do you see anyone else around this castle?"

"For all I know, you murdered them all." Rachel snarled. "Kept them in their own little rooms. This is a large castle, after all."

Quinn felt anger and rage rush through her body at Rachel's accusations. "You don't know me." she snarled.

"No, I don't." Rachel agreed. "And nor do I want to, you beast."

Quinn dropped Brittany in a small alcove and shoved Rachel into her room. "I am not a beast!" she said, her fangs still showing.

Her anger getting the better of her, Quinn ripped and tore through everything in Rachel's room. The sheets, the mattress, everything. She lifted the furniture without effort, throwing it against the wall shattering it upon impact.

With a cry, Rachel cowered against the wall. The beast's rage sent splinters of wood and metal everywhere. She shielded her features from the stray debris, fear clinging onto her skin like rain water.

Quinn growled low as the hairs on her neck and back stood straight up in her anger. She moved over to the bed and flipped it easily. "It wasn't my fault!" she roared and rounded on Rachel. She could see the fear in Rachel's eyes.

She lifted the bed side table and hurled it in Rachel's direction, hearing it shatter against the wall right beside her.

The splinters of the bedside table gashed Rachel's sleeves, but a huge piece flew and tore through the sleeves of her dress. Rachel hissed and looked at her arm, now bleeding, the fabric of her dress drenched with crimson. She clutched her arm close to her body and tried her hardest not to cry.

Quinn stalked over to Rachel on all fours before standing to her full height. "I am not a beast." she growled, her hazel eyes piercing Rachel's brown ones.

Rachel scooted back, as far as she could manage away from the beast. Around her, Rachel looked at the destroyed furniture, then up at the hazel gaze that sent shivers down her spine. "Don't hurt me." She begged softly, her arm still bleeding profusely and staining her dress. "Please..."

Quinn growled and exited the room swiftly. "Tend to her." she said quickly to Santana and Brittany.

Rachel sighed in relief as the beast stalked out of her room. She glanced at her wound, wincing at the copious amounts of blood that drenched her skin and her dress. Rachel threw her head back and closed her eyes, fear still thrumming in her pulse. With the pain in her arm, she just wanted to go home.

Brittany entered the room and looked at the carnage left behind. "Let me help you.." she said softly.

Snapping up at the soft voice, Rachel eyed Brittany warily. "I... Okay." She conceded. Rachel got up on her feet and followed the hopping candelabra out of the door, where she was led in a spacious bathroom. Rachel approached the sink and rolled the sleeves of her dress up to her biceps. "Do you have towels?"

Brittany got some towels for her as Santana entered the room. "Do you want the doctor?"

She shook her head. "No, I just need bandages."

"I'll get you some." Santana waddled out of the bathroom.

"The Master has a temper.." Brittany said softly from beside Rachel.

"I can tell." Rachel mumbled as she dried her wounds. That's when Santana returned with the bandages. She thanked her softly and wrapped them around her sore arm. "There. All fixed."

"I'm having someone turn your bed over and change the sheets."

Brittany smiled at Santana before looking up at Rachel. "Is there anything else you want for your room?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine, thank you." Rachel said. Santana and Brittany followed closely behind Rachel to make sure she got there safe. "If you need something we will be right outside your door." Rachel smiled at the two servants and thanked them again, before entering her chamber. She was relieved to see that the mess had been cleared up, and the bed was made. Rachel sat on it slowly, wary that while it was a soft and comfortable bed, it was still property of the beast's.

Rachel eased her sore body onto the bed. She was exhausted, but still she doubted that she would sleep a wink. From her bed, she can see the night sky, and the full moon that hung overhead. Rachel hugged a pillow close to her body, and with a wistful sigh and a prayer that her father was perfectly safe, she closed her eyes in hopes for sleep to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so. In case you haven't read the previous chapter, we edited stuff out. And by stuff, we mean the rape part. There's a long author's note explaining the circumstance, and we hope you understand.

Anyway, this won't be a Rated M fic until later. Really, really later. Enjoy.

* * *

Hours passed, and still, Rachel was unable to sleep. One glance at the clock that hung on the wall told her that it had been eighteen hours since she last ate. Her stomach rumbled and ached, and she was too weak to stand up. She struggled though, and with wobbly knees, trudged towards the door. She poked her head out and was relieved to see Brittany and Santana standing guard. "Hello." Rachel croaked, her throat parched and aching. "I am a little hungry after all... I hope it's not a bother."

Brittany looked up and beamed at Rachel. "It's no bother at all."

Santana nodded with Brittany and looked up. "Is there anything specific you'd like?"

Rachel smiled at the two. "No, but I do not eat meat. Or anything that comes from animals."

Santana nodded. "I think we'll be able to whip you something up. Would you like to follow us?"

Tightening her robe around her body, Rachel nodded. "Lead the way."

Brittany stayed close by Rachel's side as Santana led them down to the kitchen. "Let me grab you a seat." she motioned for Rachel to take the seat at the head of the table closest to the kitchen door.

With a sigh of relief, Rachel slumped on the seat. "Thank you." She whispered.

Santana nodded and motioned for Brittany to stay with Rachel as she went to the kitchen.

"Did you sleep okay?" Brittany asked as she got up onto the table.

Rachel shook her head. "No. I'm unable to do so, I'm afraid..." She smiled at Brittany. "The room... It already makes me feel unsafe especially from your master's show of violence... And I don't want to be reminded of that."

"I can ask the Master to give you a different room."

At the mention of the beast, Rachel froze and knocked over the goblet filled with water. She gasped and picked it up, using the sleeve of her dress to wipe up the spill. "I-I'm sorry... I don't want to be a bother..."

Brittany stilled Rachel's hand and got one of the other servants to clean the mess and refill her goblet. "It's alright. I shouldn't have brought her up."

Rachel smiled tightly. "It's not your fault."

Brittany noticed the tightness in Rachel's smile. "I wish I could do something to help you."

Just then, Santana came out with her plate. "I hope this is satisfactory."

Rachel thanked Santana quietly and picked up her fork. She took a small bite and immediately lit up. "This is fantastic. Thank you." She ate slowly in small bites.

Brittany bounced a little when Rachel's face lit up at the food. "I'm glad you like it." Santana moved to stand beside Brittany, almost being a guard to her and Rachel. She finished off the rest of her plate and sighed as her belly was filled with good food. "Thank you so much. I needed that."

"You're welcome." Santana had the table cleaned. "Do you like it here?"

"No." Rachel answered. "I'm being held prisoner. Of course I don't like it here." She took a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm sorry. It's not your fault... It's just..." Rachel trailed off, her eyes falling shut as the images of the beast's rage filled her mind. Just imagining the beast made her feel fear once more. Rachel took a deep breath and shot out of her seat. "I'm going back to my room." She gritted out, leaving Santana and Brittany behind in the dining hall.

Once she was back in her chambers, Rachel collapsed on the bed with a worn out sigh.

Back in the dining hall, Brittany watched as Rachel left the room before turning and hitting Santana. "Why did you ask that?"

Santana sighed and slowly made her way back up to Rachel's room to keep guard in front of it.

Quinn had been pacing the floor of her room since that morning, the images of last night haunting her. When she was calm she started to regret losing her temper so easily. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, she made her way to Rachel's door.

"Master." Santana said cautiously.

"Did you do as I asked?"

"Yes, Master. Brittany and I tended to her wounds and fed her just a few minutes ago."

"Good." she looked at the door before opening it and standing on all fours in the doorway.

Rachel raised her head and flinched at the sight of the beast. "W-what do you want?" She asked, voice lacking the strength she wanted. Instead, she sounded pathetic and weak.

Quinn stayed where she was. "I came to apologize."

"Before you start apologising for your temper, you better fix it first." Rachel snapped.

Quinn took a deep breath and sat in the doorway, still not moving towards her. "I apologize for my actions yesterday. My temper got the better of me. I know you won't accept my apology yet, but take this kindness. I want to offer you a different room."

She stood on her hind legs. "You shouldn't be in a room you don't desire to be in." she looked around the room before setting her eyes back on Rachel.

Rachel swallowed hard but said nothing. She just wanted to be alone, without the beast so close, whose presence sent the hairs at the back of her neck stand up.

"Will you accept?"

"Yes..."

"Thank you." Quinn turned and nodded slightly at Brittany and Santana before heading back to the West Wing.

"How about a tour?" Brittany said brightly as she hopped into the room.

Rachel smiled at Brittany's enthusiasm. "I would love one."

Brittany looked at Santana and let her lead. "I'll show you the rooms on this side of the castle." she stayed by Brittany, but still just ahead of Rachel. "You can choose any room you like."

Following after the two servants, Rachel looked at every room until she stumbled upon one that is not as grand as the others. It was a small room, with a bed that had no canopy that hung over it. It was furnished with a simple armoire, a table, and a couple of chairs. "This is a lovely room. May I stay here?"

Santana nodded and opened the door further for her. "You're very simplistic."

"This is the closest I can get to my own room at home. And I like it. It's quaint." Rachel said, walking inside and taking a seat on the soft bed.

Brittany and Santana came fully into the room. "Is there anything we can bring you to make you more comfortable? Books or anything like that."

Brittany hopped closer. "We have a library so we have anything you may need."

At the mention of the library, Rachel's eyes lit up. "Really? I'm allowed to read books?" She smiled at the two servants. "That would be wonderful."

"Of course you can read." said Santana as she led her to the library. "You're welcome to do anything in the castle that you desire."

Rachel smiled and once they were inside the library, a gasp escaped her. "Oh my... This..." Rachel walked deeper into the large room and looked around. "I can spend months here!"

"Just be careful on the ladders. They're not very sturdy." Brittany said from somewhere behind Santana. "The stairs are safer."

"Thank you, both of you." Rachel crouched down and held Brittany's and Santana's supposed hands. "Thank you for making being here tolerable..."

"Of course. If there's anything at all you need, just ask us."

A few weeks have passed and thanks to Brittany and Santana, Rachel was no longer nervous every time she stepped out of her room. She could walk around the eastern side of the castle without guidance, her days spent on end in the library. Sometimes she would take a walk in the grounds, and it would be fun, but at the same time, it made her miss home.

On a particular rainy night, Rachel was bored. She just finished a book, and Brittany and Santana were busy performing household chores. Rachel stepped out of the library to stretch her legs, when her eye caught the dark part of the castle. With no Brittany or Santana to forbid her to do anything, Rachel slowly crept up the steps, to the dusty, dank hallway. That was when she remembered that this was the forbidden area of the castle. This was the West Wing.

Still, Rachel walked on. Torn carpets, broken statues, and dented armours were scattered along her path. She reached the end of the hall where the door was scratched and mangled. Rachel stepped in, and the first thing that caught her eye was a ripped portrait. With a trembling hand, Rachel swept the canvas and saw the painting of an attractive woman with piercing hazel eyes that looked like...

The beast.

Rachel stepped back in surprise. That was when her eye caught a glowing, white gardenia tucked in a bell jar. Its petals wilted and drooping. Rachel removed the glass case and was about to reach out and touch its petals when a shadow loomed over her.

Quinn entered her room from the balcony and leaped to take the glass and put it back over the gardenia. She clutched to the glass and turned her sights on Rachel, watching her recoil in terror. "Why did you come here?" she asked in a low, rumbling murmur.

"I was just exploring." Rachel's voice shook, her legs buckling at the sight of the beast. "Forgive me."

"I told you it was forbidden. Do you realize what you could have done?!" she was shouting by the time she'd finished her sentence. "Get out!"

In a flash, Rachel darted out of the beast's chambers. Behind her she heard the beast's rage, furniture breaking and crashing against walls. She grabbed her travelling cloak and rushed down the steps, where Brittany and Santana stood.

"Where are you going?" Brittany said as Rachel stepped over her.

"I'm sorry; I can't stay here any longer." Rachel sobbed. She opened the front door and was met by a blizzard. Still, she left the castle and headed to the stables where in her relief, she found Philippe. "We're leaving, Philippe." She promised. Rachel got on the horse and made him gallop out of the grounds and into the forest.

It was hard to see the roads, and the snow was not helping. Ice froze on the dirt paths, and in the distance, Rachel could hear the growling of wolves. She pushed Philippe, her heels digging into his stomach. They reached a grove of trees, the low rumbling sounded close...

Rachel gasped as a pack of wolves snarled and growled at her. "Oh no..." She whimpered in terror. They prowled closer, and with a loud whinny, Philippe backtracked and galloped in a random direction. There were many of them, and paired with the biting cold, Rachel's fingers became numb. In panic, Philippe jumped and threw Rachel off his back, sending her crashing down on the snow, his reins tangling with the low branches that hung overhead.

Struggling to get up, Rachel approached Philippe and tried to make him relax, but it was impossible. The wolves were closing in on them, and Rachel could do nothing to stop them.

Quinn immediately regretted shouting at Rachel, but once again her temper got the better of her. She ran after Rachel and followed her into the wintery night. Her ears picked up the unmistakable sound of wolves.

This made her start running faster. She reached an opening and spotted Rachel and her horse surrounded by wolves, one of them advancing on Rachel.

She bounded forward and grabbed the wolf in her massive paws, roaring loudly in its face, her hazel eyes piercing, before tossing it aside like it was nothing. She hovered protectively over Rachel, as she snarled at the wolves, her eyes looking down at Rachel for a split second to see if she was injured.

She steeled herself before launching into the pack. There were at least eight wolves biting and ripping at her body as she fought them off. One wolf got onto her back and tore at her skin causing her to roar loudly in pain, Rachel looking on in horror.

She gripped the wolf and tossed it into a tree before turning to the other wolves. Three wolves advanced on her and left claw and bite marks all over her arms and torso as she struggled to fight them off.

Quinn managed to get them away from her body, throwing the alpha into a tree, causing the rest to scatter.

She made sure the wolves were gone before starting to pant heavily, her injuries finally getting the better of her. She looked to Rachel before her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she collapsed onto the snowy ground with a soft roar, sliding down a small hill.

Rachel gasped and approached the beast's limp body. With a help from Philippe, she got her on his back and they returned to the castle in a rush. "Brittany, Santana! I need your help!" Rachel cried out as the beast's body fell on the cold floor. A suit of armour approached and lifted the beast and carried her up to her chambers, Rachel following closely behind.

Brittany and Santana rushed to the front door. "What happened?"

"Y-your master, she saved me from the wolves..."

Brittany kept close to Rachel as Santana took point with the suits of armour carrying Quinn to her chambers. "Are you injured?"

"Just a few scratches. It doesn't matter. You need to make sure your master is okay."

The suit of armour laid Quinn's limp body on the bed on the far side of the room. It clambered out and took its place back in the hallway standing guard.

Santana hopped onto the bed and examined her injuries. "These are bad. Brittany, go fetch the doctor." Brittany nodded and left the room in a rush, in search for medical attention.

Santana looked to Rachel. "What exactly happened? I need to know details."

Rachel collapsed on a nearby chair. "I was wandering the castle... And I found myself in the West Wing. She saw me and..." Rachel bit back a nervous sob. "I thought I'd leave and make it easier for her to keep her temper, seeing as all I do is set it off, but now... She saved me when she could've allowed those wolves to devour me alive."

Santana moved over to Rachel. "You shouldn't have been in the West Wing to start with." she hissed, her eyes glancing over at the wilting gardenia safe in its bell jar. She moved back over to Quinn as she stirred. "Just know that our master doesn't wish you harm." she said softly.

Just then, Brittany came in with the doctor. "We're here." Brittany got up on the bed as Quinn started to stir more.

"These are deep." The doctor said as he looked over Quinn's wounds. "Miss," he looked to Rachel. "We need a set of actual hands, do you mind?"

Santana and Brittany exchanged a look as the doctor asked for Rachel's help. She swallowed hard and nodded, stepping forward. "What do you need me to do?"

"You need to take these and clean the wounds."

Rachel picked up the cotton swabs and the rubbing alcohol. She poured the liquid into the cotton and carefully dabbed it against the beast's wounds, blood oozing out of her skin. Rachel stiffened her upper lip, wary that the beast was trying her hardest not to writhe and tear her arm away. "Hold still." Rachel murmured as she continued her ministrations.

Quinn growled softly as the alcohol stung the wounds on her arm. She kept herself in check as she watched Rachel cleaning her wounds. "Are you okay?" she asked tensely, trying not to show her pain.

Rachel switched swabs and looked up at the beast's hazel eyes. "I'm perfectly alright." She said softly. "You're not, however." She cleaned out the rest of her tiny scratches and wrapped it with a bandage so it won't get infected. "I'll leave you to rest." Rachel rose up from her seat and made her way to the door, but she froze. "I... Thank you. For saving me..."

Quinn kept her eyes on Rachel's face as she wrapped her arm with bandages. She didn't want Rachel to leave, but knew that she didn't want to be around her so she slumped back onto the bed.

The harmony of Rachel's soft voice made Quinn melt just a little bit as she straightened her spine, her hazel eyes meeting deep brown. "You're welcome. You..." she started. "Call me Quinn."

"Q-Quinn..." Rachel tested out, her eyes focusing on her intense gaze. "Thank you again." She mumbled, leaving Quinn to the care of her servants.

Quinn fell back on the bed and let Brittany and Santana tend to the rest of her smaller wounds. "I'm an idiot." she looked at Santana before turning her gaze to the balcony where she spent most of her time now.

"You need to control your temper."

"I know." she said with a deep sigh. "She almost..." Quinn stopped and looked at the wilting flower in the bell jar. "She could have..."

"But she didn't." Brittany interrupted. "She knows not to come back here now. You need to start being nice to her. She could be the one to break the spell."

"I know that." she spat before softening. "Don't you think I haven't thought about that? She's the only person I've seen in the last two years. I probably ruined any chance I had with my temper. I'm a monster."

She dismissed Brittany and Santana along with the doctor. "Leave me in peace. Make sure Rachel is comfortable and has everything she needs."

Brittany and Santana went to Rachel's door and knocked softly.

In her chambers, Rachel was shocked that someone was knocking. "Come in."

Brittany and Santana entered. "Thank you for helping us with taking care of the Master. It's certainly difficult with the lack of opposable thumbs."

Rachel nodded. "Of course. It's the least I could do."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Brittany motioned to the small scratches on her hands and arms. Rachel looked at her small wounds and nodded. "They're nothing compared to your master's—to Quinn's injuries." She said. "I'm fine. You should stay by her side."

Brittany smiled at the use of her Master's name. "She never tells anyone her name. That's special."

"Well then, I am honoured." Rachel said with honesty in her eyes.

Brittany nudged Santana. "She doesn't mean to be mean... She has a temper."

Rachel shook her head. "I understand that, but she was still violent and scary." She took a deep breath as the memories haunted her. "I just need time to see if there's a gentle side to her."

Brittany nodded. "She has one, but it's rare these days."

"I don't know, Brittany... I don't think I can just be friends with her after seeing how mad she can get."

"Just maybe give her a chance?"

Rachel sighed. "We shall see."

Santana looked between them. "Is there anything you need? Tea? More pillows? A new blanket, maybe?"

Rachel smiled and shook her head. "No thank you Santana, but it was nice for you to ask."

A week later, Quinn was walking around the castle stretching her legs. She saw the library door ajar and got curious. She poked her head through the door, her horn banging against the wood loudly. "Oh... I'm sorry." she said as Rachel jumped at the sound.

"No, it's perfectly alright." Rachel smiled and marked her page. "You just startled me, that's all. Are you sure you should be walking?"

Quinn walked in and over to Rachel on all fours, not quite ready to walk on her hind legs. "I need to stretch my legs. I've been in bed for far too long."

"I understand that." Rachel eyed the bandages on Quinn's legs and arms. "You should still keep off it."

"I don't like to be still for too long."

"I see. Do you want me to leave so you can have the library to yourself?"

Quinn shook her head. "No. I..." she stopped and looked around at the books before looking back at Rachel. "No."

A furrow appeared in Rachel's brow. "What's wrong, Quinn?" She asked. "Do your wounds hurt?"

Quinn shook her head again. "No, I'm fine."

"Well, would you like to sit with me?" Rachel scooted to one side of the couch and patted it, a smile on her face hoping it would coax Quinn.

Quinn looked slightly hesitant as Rachel offered her a seat. "I... I usually take up that whole couch.."

Rachel chuckled. "The floor then?"

Quinn nodded and walked over to the rug in front of the fire, nosing a few pillows for Rachel to sit on instead of the hard floor.

Thanking Quinn softly, Rachel sat cross-legged on the pile of pillows with Quinn watching her. She propped open the book on her lap and glanced back at Quinn as her hulking figure curled into a ball beside her. "Your library is amazing. It has all the books I've only ever dreamed of reading, and books I haven't even heard of." Rachel faced Quinn with an inquiring smile. "What's your favourite book?" She asked.

"I don't have one." Quinn stammered, ducking her head to avoid Rachel's gaze.

Rachel raised her brow. "Are you sure? Why is that?"

Quinn started to get slightly nervous with all the questions Rachel was asking her. "I don't read." she said quickly, her tail swishing quickly behind her, showing her nervousness.

"Oh." Rachel blinked a few times before reaching out to touch the fur on Quinn's neck. It was surprisingly soft and it felt good in her hands. "It's okay. Let's just read together, shall we?"

Quinn nearly flinched at the feeling of Rachel touching the fur on her neck. She actually leaned into the touch. "I... I can't." she said, her voice low.

Rachel took her hand back and nodded. "I see."

Quinn curled into herself. "Y-you can read." she motioned for Rachel to continue reading. "Should I leave you?"

"It's your castle. Do whatever you wish." Rachel answered. She understood Quinn's hesitance, but she was trying. She really was. Rachel wanted to know what happened to Quinn, because from the portrait in the West Wing, she just knew that the woman in the portrait was the beast that now sat beside her.

Quinn nodded and looked over Rachel's shoulder at the book, hoping the action didn't frighten her. "I wish I understood people's fascination with books... I guess I would actually have to read one to understand it."

"It's in the story." Rachel smiled, the proximity of Quinn making her slightly nervous. So far, she didn't show any violent tendency, but still, Rachel kept her guard up. "Books transport you into a different world altogether, and it's immensely gratifying."

"How does it do that?" Quinn asked sounding genuinely interested.

"Words." Rachel stated simply. "That's it, and perhaps a little bit of imagination."

Quinn nodded and growled low, but not in a threatening manner. "I don't know how to read." she said quietly, finally admitting it.

Rachel watched Quinn's features as they morphed into something sad. She immediately regretted insisting that Quinn read with her. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have pushed."

"You didn't know. It's alright. I never learned."

Scooting closer to Quinn, Rachel propped open the book and fingered the words. "Well, would you like for me to read out to you? And when you wish to learn, I will gladly teach you."

Quinn smiled a little, hoping her fangs didn't put Rachel off. "I'd like that." she watched as Rachel scooted closer, feeling her pressing against her body. "Are you cold?"

"A little bit." Rachel admitted quietly.

Quinn scooted a little closer, her arm reaching to wrap around Rachel, bringing her into her body. "The fur is actually helpful with some things." she said softly.

The proximity and the tickle of Quinn's fur made Rachel smile. Warmth seeped into her skin, and Rachel found herself shifting closer until she was pressed flush against Quinn's front.

"Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene..." Rachel carefully enunciated each word so that Quinn could understand.

Quinn smiled again as Rachel moved further against her until she was flush with her torso. She leaned her head down and rested her chin on Rachel's shoulder as she read so she could follow along as best she could.

A smile crept up on Rachel's own lips when she felt the weight of Quinn against her shoulder. She continued reading, basking in Quinn's warmth and the crackling of the fire.

Brittany nudged Santana almost to the point of knocking her over as they watched the exchange. "San!" she said in an excited whisper.

Santana smiled and kept her eyes on Quinn and Rachel. "They certainly are getting along much better now."

Brittany nodded and sighed wistfully. "Do you think they will?" she asked hopefully.

"Only time will tell, Britt." Santana led Brittany away from the doorway to give them their privacy. "We'll just have to wait and see."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. We're so glad that you preferred the revisions. To be honest, we preferred those too. Writing sweet Faberry is always the better option, I think. But anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

"Everything alright, Master?" Brittany asked from her perch atop the fireplace.

"Yes. I'm just nervous." Quinn answered. "I want tonight to go perfectly."

"I'm sure you'll do alright, Master." Santana came up beside Brittany and piped up.

"Just control your temper."

Quinn growled and glared at the candelabra. "I know this."

"Would you like me to go fetch Rachel?"

"Yes." Quinn walked into the kitchens to check on dinner.

Santana and Brittany made their way to the library where Rachel had been spending her time more than usual. "Rachel? Dinner is just about ready if you'd like to come with us."

Rachel looked up and blinked a few times to make her eyes focus. "Oh, is it that late already? I didn't notice." She smiled and rose up from her seat and approached Brittany and Santana. "Should I change my attire, or is this good enough for dinner?" Rachel brushed the wrinkles from her dress and looked for the approval of the two servants.

Brittany and Santana nodded, completely synchronised. "I think you look lovely. Please follow us."

Smiling at the pair, Rachel returned the books to their respective shelves and followed after them. Every day, she ate dinner with Quinn, and she was glad to be able to get to know her well. As long as Quinn controlled her temper, she was the perfect companion that prevented Rachel from being bored. She smiled at the thought of the master of the castle as she walked to the dining hall with a spring in her step.

A pair of hat stands opened the colossal double doors for her, and Rachel curtsied as her thanks. Upon seeing Quinn pacing by the fire, Rachel chuckled and waved. "Hi, Quinn."

Quinn's head shot up at the sound of Rachel's voice greeting her. "Hi, Rachel." she walked over and guided her to her seat. "This one's yours."

"Thank you." Rachel sat down and waited for Quinn to do the same. "Where have you been today? I barely had time to spend with you."

Quinn took her seat on the other side of the table. "I've just been thinking about some things, is all." she answered as vague as she could muster without rousing suspicion. "After dinner we are to go for a walk around the grounds. If you wish to."

"I would love that." Rachel beamed, ignoring the fact that Quinn avoided her question. She learned a long time ago from Brittany and Santana not to pry and just allow Quinn to come to her on her own time. The servants chose that moment to come in with their meal, and the scent of the food made Rachel hungry, her stomach rumbling. "Oh." Rachel blushed, ducking her head in embarrassment. "I didn't realize I'm so hungry."

Quinn's ears easily picked up on Rachel's growling stomach. "Have you eaten at all today?" she asked softly.

"Just for breakfast. I think I skipped lunch..."

"You shouldn't skip meals."

"I do it all the time when I read a good book." Rachel insisted as they were served their soup. "I'm perfectly fine, I promise."

Quinn nodded and looked down at her soup. "After you."

"Such a gentleman." Rachel teased before picking up her soup spoon. She sipped the hot liquid, humming at the taste. "Mmmm. That's delicious."

Quinn couldn't hold a spoon so she slowly lapped at the soup in front of her. "It's very good."

Rachel noticed Quinn not using her spoon, and she slowly set it on the side so she would not feel uncomfortable. She picked up her bowl and smiling at Quinn, she raised it up as a toast before sipping it from the rim. "Cheers."

As the dinner progressed, Rachel and Quinn spoke like two good friends. Rachel talked about the book she recently finished, while Quinn spoke of the castle and its history. Once the table had been cleared out, Rachel rose and followed Quinn out to the castle grounds, her arm wrapped around Quinn's bicep. It made Quinn smile. She tucked Rachel's tiny hand up her arm and led her along the gravel path. "Is there anywhere you'd like to be?" she asked as she turned into the garden.

"We could go to our little grove, by the forest." Rachel suggested. "I could read to you and teach you a few things, perhaps?"

Quinn nodded. "Yes."

"I'm glad you agree." Rachel smiled and pulled out one of the books that fit in the pocket of her cloak. They walked into a grove of trees, the leaves providing them a cool shade from the setting sun. Rachel tucked her dress beneath her legs and sat down; reaching her hand out for Quinn so she could sit by her.

Quinn followed just behind Rachel and sat down on the grass beside her. "Wanna sit in front this time? I can move."

"I'd love to."

Quinn moved around and pulled Rachel against her chest. "How's that?"

"Perfect." Rachel tilted her head back and pressed her ear against Quinn's strong, beating heart. She propped open the book and started to read out loud. As the story progressed, Rachel's hand absently stroked the curve of Quinn's leg. She scratched the soft fur, smiling at the low rumbling she could hear near the base of Quinn's throat.

Quinn tried to read along with Rachel, but she didn't understand anything that was written in the book, so she settled for listening to Rachel's clear voice. When she felt Rachel's hand stroking and scratching her leg, it started to kick of its own accord. "Oh..."

Rachel giggled and stopped stroking. "Is that your sweet spot, Quinn?" She grinned and started scratching it again. Her laughter rang throughout their little grove as Quinn's leg started kicking once more.

Quinn groaned in mild embarrassment. "Apparently so."

Stifling her laughter, Rachel cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, but that was adorable."

Quinn huffed and nosed Rachel's neck making her giggle. "I'm not adorable."

"You are, a little bit."

Quinn shook her head. "No."

Rachel chuckled and rubbed Quinn's leg. "Okay, okay."

"I'm not anything like I used to be." She murmured, turning her head away from Rachel. Quinn watched the last remaining leaves fall from the branches and for the briefest moment, Quinn realised that she is like that leaf.

The rumble of Quinn's low voice made Rachel stop laughing altogether. "Quinn..." She sighed, scooting back to face the sad eyes of the person in front of her. "I may not have known you before... _this_, but you're amazing. You must see that."

Quinn shook her head. "I'm a monster."

"Not to me, you're not."

"Have you seen me? I'm hideous."

"It's just the physical aspect of you, Quinn." Rachel ran her fingers against the warm golden fur of Quinn's neck. "And to be honest with you, that doesn't matter at all to me. Your appearance is just one small thing, while your personality is the vastness of a galaxy. It's what makes you worth knowing."

Quinn smiled a little at what Rachel was telling her. She'd never heard anyone talk about her in such a sweet and heartfelt manner her entire life. "I want to show you something."

Rachel leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Quinn's warm body. "Okay."

Quinn smiled as Rachel embraced her. "Come with me." she stood and walked on all fours to the West Wing of the castle. She opened the door to her bedroom and let Rachel walk in first. "I don't know if you saw when you came in before..." she reached up with her paw and smoothed out the portrait.

When she did, the human side of her was revealed. "That's me." she said low, her voice taking on a slight growl.

"I did see." Rachel murmured, her hand never leaving Quinn's arm. She reached out and traced the painting's features. Quinn's sharp nose, her lips, her sculpted jaw. And finally, her hazel eyes—the same emotion-filled gaze that she still possessed. "You're gorgeous..."

Quinn watched Rachel reach forward and touch the painting. "Not anymore."

Rachel shook her head and faced Quinn. "You may be gorgeous in this painting physically, but who you are right now? You're beautiful, and I rather have beautiful Quinn than this gorgeous Quinn that I don't even know." She stepped closer and cupped Quinn's jaw. "Believe me."

Quinn's head lowered in defeat at Rachel's words. "I believe you." she looked down into Rachel's eyes. "I do."

"Good." Rachel caressed the fur of Quinn's jaw. "But I am glad you showed this to me. It really means a lot."

Quinn nodded. "I wanted to be more open."

"Thank you." Rachel smiled and hooked her arm around Quinn's.

Quinn led Rachel out of her bedroom and down the hallway. "Is there anything you'd like to do?"

Rachel shook her head as she stifled a yawn. "I'm rather tired. I hope you don't mind that I head back to my room?"

"Of course not."

"Thank you again for telling me about yourself." Rachel opened up her arms and waited for Quinn to walk into the embrace. "I had a great night with you, as always."

Quinn walked towards Rachel and pulled her against her chest with one paw. "Me too." she wasn't quite ready to let Rachel go yet.

Humming softly, Rachel relished the tickle of Quinn's fur, and the heat from her body. She loved being close to her. It made her forget about being homesick for a little bit. Quinn eventually pulled back, her nose pressing against her neck. "You should go rest."

"I should." Rachel pulled back, her lips gently grazing the curve of Quinn's jaw. She smiled up at her and smoothed out her dress. "Good night, Quinn."

* * *

Hiram followed the foggy path to the tavern, his breathing ragged and sporadic. It had been days since he allowed the beast to take his one and only daughter as prisoner. He sobbed at the possibility of Rachel hurt, or worse, dead. Hiram shook his head. He couldn't afford to think like that. Rachel was strong. She had to be alive.

He burst through the thick oak doors, relieved to see Finn with his friends, Mike, Sam, and Puck. "Please! Please help me!" Hiram wailed as he wrung his hat in his hands. "My poor baby girl... She's been taken from me! By a _beast_!"

Silence hung over the patrons in the ever-bustling tavern, before a loud eruption of laughter burst from Finn and his friends. "A beast, you say?" Finn drawled, emptying the tankard of beer. He slammed it down hard and rose up to tower over Hiram.

"Does it have large, sharp claws?" Sam hooted, shoving Hiram away from him.

"What about a huge hairy body?"

"A long, ugly snout?"

Hiram wailed, agreeing with every single one of their accusations. "Yes! Yes! You have to help me save my daughter, please!"

"Woah, ease up, Hiram." Finn held out his hands and stomped over to the beaten old man sprawled on the tavern's grimy floors. "Don't worry. We'll help you."

"You will?" Hiram lit up, scrambling to stand but behind him; Puck and Mike grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. The fabric dug into his throat but in his excitement and the possibility of saving Rachel cancelled out the pain that was choking him. "Thank you!" He exclaimed, his voice strangled.

"Uh huh. We'll help you, alright." Puck chuckled and with a large heave, he and Mike shoved the poor, blubbering man out in the cold, where the harsh winter winds were billowing out snow and sleet. Hiram luckily landed in a pile of snow that broke his fall.

"Oh, Rachel..." He lamented softly, his fingers numbing by the second. "My darling baby girl... I'll save you, I promise..."


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter has beast!quinn/rachel sex. Just a warning. AND it's completely consensual. Enjoy.

* * *

Rachel woke up in her chambers, warm and wrapped in a mountain of blankets. She opened her eyes and was met with the picturesque scene of snow blanketing every single surface of the castle grounds. She gasped and sat up, in complete awe at the sight. Rachel kicked off the covers, got dressed in her thick winter garments and sped out of her room in search for Quinn.

"Quinn! Where are you? We should go outside and play in the snow!"

Quinn shot up at the sound of Rachel shouting her name. She ran across the castle and skidded to a stop in front of Rachel. "What? What's wrong? Are you hurt? What's going on?" she shot out questions, looking Rachel over in concern.

Giggling, Rachel scratched the underside of Quinn's chin, a growl escaping Quinn's chest. "No, silly. It snowed overnight and I really love how it makes everything so bright and new." She sighed with a dreamy smile on her lips. "Let's have a snowball fight!"

"I'll follow you."

Rachel smiled and looped her arm around Quinn's arm and led her outside. She ran through the field before stooping low to scoop up a handful of snow. It packed easily in her hands and with an evil smirk, Rachel took careful aim and lobbed the snowball, smacking Quinn right in her horn.

Quinn walked outside with Rachel and watched her run through the snow, a small smile on her face. She looked back towards the castle then she felt a snowball hit her. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Rachel beamed, her hands working on another snowball. "Arm yourself, Quinn!" She yelled, before throwing two snowballs, one right after another. Rachel pumped her fists, giggling as they both smacked Quinn right on top of her head.

Quinn was thrown off guard at the snowballs hurtling towards her head. She didn't have time to duck before they hit her square on the top of her head. "Okay." she stretched her arms out and made a snowball at least half the size of Rachel. "You may wanna run."

Smirking at the size of Quinn's snowball, Rachel made a few other snowballs. "I think I'll stick around, thank you." She threw four snowballs rapidly, hitting Quinn's sides and her legs.

Quinn growled as Rachel hit her legs and sides. "Not gonna happen." she threw the giant snowball at Rachel, but slipped on a patch of ice under her feet. The snowball went into the air above her head before coming down and knocking her to the ground.

Rachel laughed and approached Quinn who was now sprawled on the cold, snow-covered ground. "Oh my god, are you okay?" She couldn't stop giggling as she knelt beside Quinn, her hand resting on her chest. "That's why you shouldn't make snowballs half my size." Rachel reprimanded her with a teasing tone in her voice.

Quinn groaned and lay back on the ground, her head slightly pounding. "I think there was ice in that snowball..."

"Aww." Rachel cooed, her fingers smoothing out the fur on the top of Quinn's head. "You're okay though, right? Not tragically hurt or anything?"

"I may die."

"No you won't." Rachel smiled and stared into Quinn's clear hazel eyes.

"I might. You never know." she looked back into Rachel's deep brown eyes.

"I won't let you die." Rachel murmured, her fingers still stroking Quinn's soft fur. "Now come on. I think Brittany got some hot chocolate to keep us warm."

Quinn rolled over and got on all fours. "Let's go."

Rachel kept her hand on Quinn as they returned to the castle, where Brittany and Santana were waiting with a tray of steaming hot chocolate. Rachel thanked the two before picking up a cup and taking a sip. The sweetness and the warmth spread through her skin, and Rachel sighed in relief.

Quinn sat down and gripped the cup in her paw. She threw back the entire cup of hot chocolate in one go. "Brittany always knows how to make hot chocolate the best. Santana is good at coffee if you like it."

"I would love to try Santana's coffee sometime." Rachel smiled. She drained her cup and set it back on the tray.

"I'm sure she'd love to make it for you."

Three months have passed since, and Rachel could safely say that she was now at home with Quinn, the castle, and with the servants. Of course, she still missed her father every now and then, worried about how he was getting on without her, but being with Quinn eased her guilt by a bit. Quinn's castle was her home now, and Rachel finally accepted it wholly.

She was sitting by the fire cocooned in Quinn's warmth, a book propped open in front of her just like any of their other nights. But something felt different. Rachel felt closer to Quinn, yet not enough, and it was bothering her.

Quinn was looking over Rachel's shoulder at the book finally able to follow along due to the lessons Rachel had been giving her. She could sense something was off slightly with Rachel and decided to bring it up. "Are you alright, Rachel?"

"What—oh." Rachel fidgeted with her hair and shook her head. "Yes, of course I am, Quinn." She answered in a hurry. "What makes you think I'm not?"

"You seem a little off, is all..."

Rachel swallowed hard. "I assure you, I'm perfectly fine."

"I can tell.'

"I'm fine." Rachel insisted, before returning to her book.

Quinn nosed against Rachel's neck. "Please?"

Rachel squirmed and giggled. "Quiiiiiinn..." She whined. "That tickles."

Quinn smirked a little and kept nosing at her neck. Rachel whimpered, wrestling Quinn to pull away from her ticklish ministrations. "Quinn!" She giggled, fighting to push Quinn away. With a yelp, Rachel crashed down on Quinn, her body completely on top of hers. "Oh. I-I'm sorry..." She blushed, but made no move to get off of Quinn's soft and warm body.

Quinn fell back with a grunt with Rachel on top of her. She looked up at Rachel as her paws landed softly on her back. "It's okay..."

Her face red with embarrassment, Rachel scratched the fur of Quinn's neck before pulling away. "I just... I don't know what's wrong with me." She admitted quietly. "I feel like I want something, but I'm not sure what it is..."

Quinn got a little sad as Rachel pulled away from her. She rather liked the weight of Rachel on her chest. "Can you try to explain it?"

Rachel blushed harder. "I-I suppose." She said before clearing her throat. "I feel close to you, Quinn, and I'm pretty sure you'd say the same. But the problem is... I feel that... That it's not enough..."

Quinn couldn't help but smile as Rachel said she felt close to her. Truth be told, so did Quinn. She'd never felt close to anybody in her life. She was glad Rachel was that person. "Not enough how?"

"That's what I'm unsure of." Rachel answered, her fingers threading through Quinn's fur. "It just feels as if I need you more than I ever needed anyone... I've never felt like this before."

Quinn pulled Rachel back against her, wanting her closer. "Tell me what you need and you shall have it." Her tone was serious, and so was the furrow in her brow.

Resting her head against Quinn, Rachel took a deep breath. Everything was confusing her, and the newfound emotions were taking its toll on her. "You're what I need, Quinn..."

A low rumble came from Quinn's chest as Rachel rested against her. "You have me."

Rachel shook her head. "I know I do, but..." She pulled back and cupped Quinn's jaw, her eyes boring into Quinn's hazel ones. "..Not all of you."

Quinn could feel her heart beating in her chest faster as Rachel cupped her jaw and looked into her eyes. "What can I do?"

"I don't know." Rachel murmured. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against the tip of Quinn's snout with a small smile.

Quinn felt the hairs on her whole body stand on edge when Rachel kissed her snout. "Oh..."

"I shouldn't have assumed..." Rachel ducked her head and berated herself in the silence of her head. "Maybe I should go and retire to my room." She rose up and off Quinn's lap and was out the door before Quinn could stop her. She couldn't believe how idiotic her actions were, as she went up to her room, slamming the door shut behind her. Rachel was embarrassed beyond belief. She hastily changed into her sleep clothes and buried her face into her pillows with a groan.

Quinn was still lying there in shock, not hearing a word Rachel was saying. It was only when she noticed Rachel running that she got up and realized exactly what had just happened. Rachel kissed her. She kissed her.

Quinn quickly scrambled and ran to Rachel's room, bursting in. "Rachel." she slowly walked to her bedside. "Why did you leave?"

"I'm embarrassed." Rachel mumbled, her head never lifting from the pillow.

"By what?"

Rachel turned her head and peered up at Quinn. "I... think I kissed you?" She asked. "Does it count as kissing you? I'm not sure..."

Quinn nodded. "It counts."

Rachel groaned. "See? Now, it's even more embarrassing. I kissed you without your permission!"

"I didn't mind it." she said softly.

"R-really?" Rachel blinked a few times before kicking the covers off her body, her legs dangling off the edge of the bed. "You're not just saying that so I wouldn't feel terrible?"

Quinn looked at Rachel's legs as they dangled from the bed, distracting her slightly. "Really."

At that, Rachel smiled. She also noticed how Quinn's eyes were trained directly on her long legs as her nightgown rode up her thighs. Slowly, Rachel lifted her legs and crossed them, teasing Quinn on purpose. "In that case, I'm glad." She murmured, Rachel's voice dropping to a huskier decibel than usual.

A low growl left Quinn as Rachel lifted and crossed her legs. Her eyes shot up to Rachel's face as her voice dropped considerably. "R-right."

Rachel smirked as a foreign thrill coursed through her. It was the type of night where she felt a multitude of brand new things, and if she was right, Quinn was the cause of every single new sensation in her body. "Would you like to stay with me tonight, Quinn?" Rachel asked innocently, though her smile was laced with mischief.

Quinn's eyes travelled back down to Rachel's legs. She nodded and slowly crawled onto her bed, hearing it creak under her weight. She curled up beside Rachel and looked over at her nervously.

"Must you be so nervous?" Rachel teased, pressing her back against Quinn's front with a slight wiggle. "We cuddle for hours in a day. What's so different about sleeping on the same bed together?"

Quinn breathed a little slower as Rachel pressed against her front. "Nothing..." she pressed her nose into Rachel's neck and pulled her closer.

Rachel giggled and covered Quinn's paws that rested on her stomach with her hands. "Comfy."

Quinn kept her nose against Rachel's neck. "Mmmhmmm."

Sighing softly, Rachel tilted her head a bit to the side to feel Quinn's snout up her ear. "The button of your pants is digging into my back." She mumbled, squirming once more to get comfortable. "It hurts."

Quinn quickly pulled her hips back as Rachel squirmed. "Better?"

Rachel pouted but conceded. "Mmhmm."

"Okay, good." she pressed her nose back against Rachel's neck. "You smell really good."

"It's the only type of soap you have in your bathrooms." Rachel answered with a smile. "I should hope I smell good."

Quinn grunted a little and ran her nose along Rachel's neck, while Rachel reached back and rubbed the fur on the back of Quinn's neck. She really wanted to feel more of Quinn, but that was when she understood Quinn's lack of assertiveness. For her, it's been years since her last human contact, and it made Rachel feel sad for Quinn. But now that she was here, in bed with her, Rachel vowed to rectify it.

"Quinn?" Rachel whispered after a long moment of silence. "Do you... Want to be with me?" She asked, blushing at the words that left her mouth.

"Be with you how?" she said low.

"Be with me in all the ways possible." Rachel turned around in order to face Quinn completely. They were so close that Rachel could brush the tip of her nose with Quinn's if she decided to move the fraction of an inch forward. "I'm asking because I... I want to feel you." Rachel's voice dropped to a whisper, her eyes closing at her admittance.

Quinn listened to Rachel speaking and got incredibly nervous. "Feel me how?"

Rachel chuckled and shook her head. "I understand if you don't want to be with me, however." She cupped Quinn's jaw before pulling away sadly. "I understand." Rachel repeated, before she rolled over and faced the opposite side, her back to Quinn.

Quinn tuned Rachel back over so she was facing her. "It's not that, Rachel. I just don't understand what you mean. I've never been with anyone or ever felt like this with anyone. I don't know what to do or how to act. You're the first human I've seen in two years, let alone interact with."

"I... I don't know how to explain this." Rachel blushed and ducked her head. "I suppose, I want to feel you and not just your arm or your leg, or your chest. I want to feel every part of you, Quinn. I want to show you how I feel for you without words, because they are insufficient." Rachel smiled and touched the tip of Quinn's snout. "Do you understand now?"

Quinn listened to Rachel and nodded a little. "I think so. You want to touch me?"

Nodding, Rachel slowly trailed her fingertips down Quinn's neck, down to her chest, and to her stomach. Her eyes never left Quinn's hazel eyes as they sparkled with an emotion that Rachel couldn't name. Rachel's touch traversed lower, to the garter of Quinn's pants

Quinn felt her heart speed up as Rachel trailed her hand lower on her body. When she reached the garter of her pants, she stilled her hand with her paw. "Wait..." she said softly. "There's... There's something I need to tell you..."

Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes before continuing. "I'm not normal. When I was human I mean. I wasn't normal."

Rachel arched her brow. "What do you mean by that?"

A low rumble came from Quinn's chest. She never talked about this to anyone ever in her life. "I... I was born different from everyone else." she was speaking as softly as she possibly could, thinking Rachel may not be able to hear what she was saying. "I was born with a..."

The words caught in Quinn's throat before she even said them. "Penis."

"Oh." Rachel blinked a few times. "You're saying that you've had a... penis, before you were turned into a beast? Quinn, I don't think my feelings for you will ever change, and this new fact about you won't change either."

"I still have it..."

"If you're trying to come up with excuses not to let me touch you, this isn't working." Rachel smiled, her hand returning to Quinn's pants. She fingered the zipper of Quinn's trousers and tugged the zipper. "Feel free to say no." Rachel murmured as she unclasped the button and slipped her hand into Quinn's pants. She felt Quinn's shaft, flaccid and warm against her palm.

"It's not an excuse." Quinn said quickly. She stopped talking altogether when Rachel's hand slid inside her pants. "Oh..."

Palming Quinn's crotch with one hand, Rachel used her free hand to scratch the underside of Quinn's chin. "Is this okay?" She husked, her fingers closing around the thickness that pulsated rhythmically against her hand. Rachel stroked once, twice, making sure that she kept her ministrations consistent.

Quinn growled softly as Rachel closed her hand around her shaft. "I... I've never..."

"It's okay. I've never done this before as well." Rachel murmured her palm still moving until Quinn's hardness was leaking out something warm that soaked her hand. "I've read about this, however, so relax."

Quinn pressed her nose against Rachel's neck. "What do you mean read about it?"

Rachel squeezed Quinn's shaft. "I read about sexual intercourse." She replied, smirking as more precome leaked out of Quinn. "Do you... Do you wish to do it with me?" She asked with a blush painting her cheeks.

Quinn growled a little louder as Rachel squeezed her shaft. She nodded her head rapidly at Rachel's question. "I… I'm too big... I can't... I might crush you."

She smiled at Quinn's concern. "I can be on top, if you wish."

Quinn hadn't thought of that. "Oh..." Images of Rachel on top of her started to flood her mind. "Okay."

Rachel removed her palm from Quinn's pants and rose up to her knees. "Take off your pants." She requested as she slowly removed her nightgown. Once she was bare naked in front of Quinn, a blush coated her cheeks and it crept down her shoulders and her breasts. She wrapped her arms around herself, her eyes never leaving Quinn's.

Quinn pulled her pants down and kicked them away, her eyes on Rachel the entire time. This was the first time she'd seen another person naked in her life and it was amazing. "You're beautiful..." she reached out and pulled Rachel's hands away from her body so she could see her fully. "Don't hide yourself."

"I'm sorry." Rachel smiled up at Quinn, her arms remaining at her sides. "I've never been bare in front of anyone else..." Her eyes roamed down to Quinn's shaft, and gasped at the length and girth of her penis. "Oh... I think you're definitely larger than the normal size they say in books..."

Quinn looked down between her legs. "Oh. That's a good thing, right?"

"Definitely." Rachel smirked. "Though it would be painful for me, it might be a good thing in the long run."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"What's a little pain with pleasure?" Rachel murmured as she climbed on top of Quinn, straddling her knees so she could wrap her hands around Quinn's heavy and thick shaft. She used both hands to pump her up and down, spreading the essence that dribbled out of the head of her penis. Rachel could feel her stomach tingling, her own core throbbing with the prospect of having Quinn inside her.

Quinn moved her hips up into Rachel's hands as she stroked her. "Oh..." she couldn't help but keep a steady rhythm with Rachel's hands. "Don't stop doing that..."

Squeezing Quinn's hardness, Rachel smirked up at her. "I don't want you to finish so soon." She remarked. She reached down and fingered her slickness, moaning at the heat that dripped all over her fingers. "I... I'm soaking." Rachel admitted, bringing up her fingers to show that they were in fact glistening. She bent down to kiss the leaking head of Quinn's length before positioning her shaft over her entrance. "A-are you ready?"

Quinn watched as Rachel's fingers slid through her wetness, wishing she could do that herself. When she felt Rachel's lips on the head, she couldn't help but thrust up slightly wanting to feel more. Her eyes drifted up to Rachel's. "I'm ready..."

Rachel eased down on Quinn's thickness, gasping as she was stretched. She was unable to breathe as slowly, she accommodated Quinn inside her. "O-oh..." Rachel whimpered, pain searing up her spine. "So thick... Oh my..."

Quinn gripped the sheets in her paws and pulled them as Rachel's heat surrounded her. "Oh my..." Quinn wanted to reach out and hold Rachel's hips, but was afraid she'd claw her if she did.

Rachel reached out and grasped Quinn's paws as she finally sheathed Quinn's girth completely inside her grasping heat. "I... I need a minute." She gasped, rocking slightly to help her muscles stretch out over Quinn's shaft.

Quinn nodded and tried to hold off from thrusting into her. "Take all the time you need."

After a few moments of adjusting, Rachel felt herself ready to start moving. She raised herself upwards, leaving only the tip of Quinn inside her, before easing all the way down to the hilt. Rachel repeated this motion, her slick juices aiding the friction, turning the experience into something pleasurable, that all Rachel could do was moan out Quinn's name.

Quinn watched Rachel rise and fall on her, lost in the feeling of Rachel clinging to her tightly. She placed her paws on Rachel's hips, being mindful of her claws. "That feels..." she thrust her hips up into Rachel. "So amazing..."

"I-I agree." Rachel whimpered, her muscles clenching around Quinn as she bounced on top of her lap. Her movements became frantic as she felt something coil within her belly. "O-oh Quinn..." Rachel moaned, her fists closing in on the sheets beside Quinn's body.

Quinn could feel Rachel getting even tighter. "I'm... I feel..." she gripped onto Rachel's hips and thrust up twice rapidly before feeling herself empty inside of Rachel. "O-oh..."

"Quinn!" Rachel gasped, heat spreading inside her as Quinn pulsated and filled her up with her thick sperm. Her entire body shook and with a small cry, Rachel peaked in pleasure and slumped forward on Quinn's chest with ragged breaths. "Oh..."

Quinn wrapped her long arms around Rachel as she fell forward onto her chest. She pressed her nose to the side of Rachel's neck, her hips moving shallowly.

Rachel scratched Quinn's fur a few times before rolling off her body with a sigh. "That was fantastic." She smiled, turning her body to face Quinn. Rachel threw her arm over Quinn's heaving chest and whimpered as she felt Quinn's juices trickling out of her entrance.

Quinn watched Rachel lay beside her, looking down as she whimpered. "Are you okay?"

"It just feels odd... Being filled, and now I feel strangely empty." Rachel smiled and rubbed Quinn's chest. "But I feel amazing. You?"

"I'm feeling perfect."

"Good." Rachel rested her head on top of a fluffy pillow, her small hand tucked in Quinn's paw.

"We better rest. Good night, Quinn."

Quinn nodded and pulled Rachel closer. "Goodnight, Rachel."


	6. Chapter 6

Ah, so here's the end. It was a blast writing it, of course!

* * *

Within the few days that passed, Rachel felt a change transform within her. She knew she has yet to say the actual words for how she felt for Quinn, but at the same time, she felt no need to say anything at all. The days that sped by was spent in the quiet of Quinn's room, on her giant bed where Rachel was now curled up, wrapped in blankets and in Quinn's embrace. She didn't want to leave, but her legs longed to be stretched and Rachel longed to take a long, hot bath.

Rachel rolled over and nuzzled Quinn's snout, smiling as she snored. She loved Quinn's soft fur, golden and warm like her eyes. Rachel glanced down and saw the leaking tip of Quinn's still hard shaft. It was another thing she learned: Quinn's stamina was endless, and Rachel smirked as she remembered their experiment on seeing how long Quinn would last.

Feigning innocence with a soft hum, Rachel's hand crept down to wrap around Quinn's thick cock. It was hot, pulsing out a consistent rhythm, and it gave Rachel an idea. She read it in books, French novels that left little to the imagination. Rachel slithered down to where Quinn's cock rested, and with a furtive swipe of her tongue, Rachel tasted Quinn's essence for the first time.

"Not bad," she muttered to herself. The white translucent liquid was bitter and musky, but not exactly unpleasant. Rachel kept one eye on Quinn's huge sleeping form, and one on the heavy cock in front of her. She parted her mouth and kissed the head, slowly engulfing the reddening tip in her hot mouth. Her tongue flicked and darted all over the skin she had in her mouth, her fists stroking up and down Quinn's rigid cock.

A low rumble left Quinn's chest when she felt something hot and wet on the tip of her cock. She rolled slightly and looked down to see Rachel's mouth on her. "Oh..." she propped herself up with her paws to watch her.

She wanted nothing more than to have hands to run them through Rachel's hair, to caress her skin, to actually feel her. She didn't think she could want this badly.

Rachel smirked up at Quinn and slowly took more of her shaft in her mouth. It was difficult to wrap her lips around Quinn's girth at first but after a few bobs, Rachel suckled on the tip with a soft hum vibrating from her throat. She released Quinn's cock with a slick pop and clambered up to straddle Quinn. "Hi." Rachel murmured, leaning forward to kiss Quinn's snout.

Quinn groaned as Rachel tried to take her deeper. "Wow..." she wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and sat up so she was nearly face to face with Rachel as she straddled her. "Hi." she smiled softly as Rachel kissed her snout. "Having fun down there?" she licked a long stripe up Rachel's neck.

Rachel squirmed and giggled, her core sliding up against Quinn's length. "Very much so." She answered as she rocked against Quinn slowly, feeling her hot pulsating flesh against her inner thigh.

Quinn held her close and continued to lick her neck as Rachel rocked against her.

"Inside me... Please." Rachel whimpered, Quinn's rough tongue against her skin made her core wet, almost melting her inner thighs. She was silently glad that she slept naked. It means no ruined underwear. "Now, Quinn."

Quinn angled her hips and thrust up into Rachel's tight heat. "Oh yes..." she groaned softly and started to move her hips up into Rachel, her tongue still living at her neck.

Rachel shivered at the stretch. Her body was already accustomed to Quinn, and feeling her once more filling up her body made Rachel sigh in pleasure. "Oh my... You still feel fantastic inside me." Rachel whimpered. She started riding Quinn, making sure to roll her hips in circles so that she could feel Quinn hitting every spot inside her that made her jump and squeal in pleasure.

Quinn stilled her hips as Rachel began to ride her. Her eyes shot up to Rachel's face as she squealed. "That was new..."

Rachel blushed but didn't still her hips. In fact, she increased her pace, groaning every time Quinn hit a particular spot inside her. "Oh... Oh Q-Quinn..." Rachel panted, breasts heaving as she struggled to catch her breath.

Quinn kept her eyes on Rachel's face as she bounced faster and faster. She ducked her head after a few seconds and licked over Rachel's nipple with her rough tongue.

"I-I'm about to..." Rachel hissed, her fingers tugging at Quinn's golden fur. "Faster..."

Quinn held Rachel's hips and started to pound up into her, hitting the same spot with every thrust in.

"Quinn!" Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs, her walls clenching around Quinn's thickness. She collapsed with a sigh, her core still throbbing, Quinn's thrusts never ceasing.

Quinn pressed her nose into Rachel's neck as she clenched around her. "Rach..." she thrust up a few more times before stilling her hips as she spilled inside Rachel.

"Oh..." Rachel's back arched, Quinn's seed filling up her core to the brim. She felt it trickle out of her slowly, and it made her squirm. "Amazing..."

A low rumble came from Quinn's chest. "Yes..."

Rachel scratched up and down Quinn's chest, feeling her eyes fall shut as she passed out, Quinn's softening shaft still inside her core.

* * *

A few days later, Quinn was walking around the ballroom floor, watching as it was cleaned. "Santana." she called out softly, smirking when she heard quick shuffling.

"Yes, Master?"

"Is everything ready for tonight?"

Santana nodded quickly. "Everything is nearly cleaned, and dinner is already underway."

"Thank you, Santana." Quinn sat down next to her. "Do you think I'm ready for this?"

Santana looked up at Quinn. "Yes. Just remember to keep yourself in check."

"I've been doing well with my temper for the last three months. I think I'm okay on that." she said with a chuckle.

"You have been doing really well, Master. We should go get you changed."

Quinn groaned and followed behind Santana to her chambers.

Once Quinn bathed and put on a clean pair of blue pants, she looked at herself in the mirror. "Is this alright?"

Brittany and Santana both nodded. "I think you look nice."

"Yeah?" Quinn straightened her pants and stood up straight. "I do." she said with confidence.

"Go fetch Rachel; I'll be in the dining hall."

Brittany and Santana quickly left the room to go fetch Rachel for dinner. "Rachel? Are you decent?"

Rachel laughed and opened the door, smiling at Brittany and Santana. She wore the gown that was prepared for her tonight, and it looked stunning. "Well? What do you two think? Do I look presentable for your Master?"

Brittany looked Rachel up and down. "You look amazing."

"Good." Rachel gathered the fabric of her gown and followed the two servants to the dance hall. A gasp exuded from Rachel as she saw all of the lanterns lit, the floor glistening like gold. On the one end of the hall stood Quinn, dressed in formal attire, her fur neatly combed. Rachel stopped herself from running towards Quinn, instead she floated towards her. "You did all this?" She asked breathlessly.

Quinn smiled brightly when she saw Rachel slowly walking towards her, almost floating. "I did." she stepped forward. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Rachel blushed and rested her palm on Quinn's chest. "And you look rather dashing as well."

Quinn looked down at herself and smiled. "Really?"

Rachel nodded. "Of course." Behind them, music began to swell. Looking up at Quinn, Rachel held out her hand. "Shall we dance?" She asked brightly.

Quinn took Rachel's hand a led her to the dance floor. She wrapped her arm around Rachel's waist and pulled her close. "Here we go."

As they danced, Rachel couldn't stop smiling. "Thank you for doing this, Quinn." She murmured as she twirled and spun. "This is so wonderful..."

"I wanted to do something for you."

"This is too much."

"I don't think it is."

Rachel shook her head with a smile. "You're still stubborn."

"Am not."

"Yes you are!" Rachel insisted with a giggle.

Quinn chuckled and when the music stopped she kept Rachel close. "I want to show you something." she took Rachel's hand in her paw and led her up to her chambers. She walked to the small table just in front of the balcony and grabbed a small mirror.

"This will show you anything you desire to see. Anything at all."

Rachel accepted the mirror and peered into it. "I want to see my father..." The mirror emitted a faint light and immediately, she saw her father looking exhausted and beaten. He looked safe, at least, but to Rachel it wasn't enough. "I have to go to him." Rachel whispered, throat parched with sadness. "I need to be with him, Quinn." She held up the mirror for her to see. "Look at him... He's so alone... Quinn, please." Rachel's voice cracked as she attempted to hold in the tears that stung her eyelids. "My father needs me..."

Quinn turned as soon as she saw Rachel's father in the mirror. She put her paws on the bell jar in front of her, looking down at it in serious thought. Her throat tightened before turning back to Rachel. "Then.. You have to go.."

She looked down at Rachel and tried to keep herself from tearing up in front of her. "You're free."

Rachel's eyes widened and she reached out to touch Quinn's fur. "Are you... Really?" She asked, tears now falling from her eyes. "Oh, Quinn..." Rachel hugged Quinn tightly and wept. "I will come back for you, I promise." She whispered.

Quinn looked away before turning around fully, keeping her eyes on the wilting gardenia. "Go. Take the mirror."

Rachel bit her lip and stared at Quinn's sad features. She muffled a sob as she turned around and left. It hurt, but she didn't want to stay and console Quinn, for she knew that prolonging it would make the wounds hurt far worse than it already does. Rachel hurried up to her room and changed out of her beautiful gown, and wrapped herself in her over cloak. She didn't answer any of the servant's questions. She rushed to the stables and roused Philippe, and within the hour, she was on her way to her father, tears streaming down her face.

Quinn watched from her balcony as Rachel got her horse. When she saw Rachel leaving down the long cobble pathway, she threw her head back and roared loudly.

Santana came into the room. "I knew you had it in you."

Quinn looked down and shook her head. "I let her go.."

Santana stammered. "Y-you what? You let her go?"

"I had to.." she said softly, falling to her knees on the hard stone floor, her paws turned under to hold her upper body up.

"Why?"

"Because." she turned to Santana, tears filling her eyes. "I love her.."

Rachel forced Philippe to a gallop as she returned to the village. The streets were silent and as Rachel snuck back to her house, she roused her father awake. "Papa, I'm home." She whispered. Hiram shot up from the bed and wrapped his arms around his baby girl. "Oh, Rachel! You're back at last! But—" He faltered and stared at Rachel's glowing features. "H-how did you escape from the terrible beast?"

"I didn't escape." Rachel smiled sadly at the mention of Quinn. "She... She let me go. We're friends now." She said, biting her lip at the white lie. "She's changed from when you first met her, papa. She was just misunderstood."

A knock interrupted Rachel, and her brows furrowed. "Who could it be at this late hour?" She opened the door and was met with the sight of an old man with a grimace on his thin lips.

"I'm... here to collect your father." He drawled.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked. Behind the wrinkled man stood the rest of the village, with Finn, Puck, Sam, and Mike leading the pack. "Oh, don't worry, miss." The man attempted to reassure her. "He will be safe with us."

That was when Rachel saw the horse-drawn cart that read 'Asylum'. "My father is not insane!" She argued.

"Oh, come now." Mike laughed. "He was raving about some kind of beast! Hiram, how big did you say it was? Seven feet?"

"I... I'd say about bigger! Like ten feet!" Hiram yelled, the villagers laughing at him.

"See? He's crazy!"

"It's true!" Hiram argued. Two burly men emerged from the cart and yanked Hiram by the collar, while all Rachel could do was watch. She suddenly remembered the mirror that showed anything she wanted.

"My father's not crazy!" She ran down the steps and whipped out the mirror. "Show me Quinn." Rachel whispered. It showed Quinn breaking and tearing through the furniture in her devastation and rage, and Rachel felt her heart break. "I know she looks violent, but she's not." Rachel reasoned, clutching the mirror to her chest as the villagers gasped at the spectacle. "She's sweet, and gentle..."

Finn swaggered towards Rachel and yanked the mirror from her grasp. "By the way you talk about this beast, it's like you have feelings for it." He scathed. "Look at it! It's a monster!"

Rachel pushed Finn away from her. "She's not a monster, Finn. You are!"

Finn scowled and waved the mirror in front of the villagers. "See this? We'll never be safe with this monster running around the land free! We have to kill it. We're not safe until its head is on my wall!"

The villagers cheered and they piled out weapons from their houses. Torches, pitchforks, axes, they equipped themselves and marched into the forest with Finn leading the fray.

Rachel made sure her father was fine. She instructed him to stay in the house and keep the doors locked before getting on Philippe once more to ride back to Quinn's castle. She needed to warn her, and apologize for bringing the townspeople to her. Rachel wiped away the tears and raced through the night, hoping to be there before Finn or any of the villagers arrived.

Quinn was sitting in her room, her eyes glued to the gardenia sitting in its bell jar. She watched as more and more petals fell to the table below. She'd lost all hope at this point that she'd ever be human again.

Just then, Santana and Brittany rushed into the room. "Master!" they hopped over to her. "The castle is under attack! What are we going to do?"

Quinn groaned and turned away. "It doesn't matter anymore." she said, her voice soft and full of sadness. "Let them come."

Santana and Brittany weren't going to take that answer. They quickly went down and set up an attack for when the villagers finally broke through the doors.

With his bow and quiver slung across his back, Finn clambered up the steps as the chaos and battle unfolded around him. He wasn't here for the small fry. All he wanted was to stab an arrow through the beast's heart, slice off its head, and mount it on his wall. Then maybe Rachel would finally marry him.

Finn kicked down the doors to the west wing and saw the beast crouched over a bell jar. Finn smirked as it held onto the glass possessively. "I'm here to kill you." He said as if it was nothing. "Prepare to die, beast!"

Quinn barely looked over as Finn burst through her doors. She looked up at him with a sad expression as she pulled his bow back, ready to strike.

Quinn looked back to the bell jar and thought of Rachel before she felt a sharp pain in her back. She roared loudly and gripped the left side of her chest as Finn ran forward and kicked her through a window.

Quinn rolled helplessly as Finn released a tirade of kicks to her body. "Get up and fight!" Finn gripped the arrow in her back and pushed it through the left side of Quinn's chest, making her roar even louder as it pierced the skin.

She fell against the edge of her balcony, letting the pain take her over until she heard a soft, familiar voice calling out to her from below.

"Quinn!" Rachel screamed through the clamour of fighting and metal gnashing against metal. She pounded up the steps as fast as she was able to and burst through Quinn's chambers, a gasp escaping her. The sight before her was enough to make her cry. "Finn... What did you do?!" She lunged at Finn and blindly yanked at his clothes and dug her nails into his skin. "You... beast!"

Finn staggered back and shoved Rachel out of the way. "I'm here to slay it, what else?" He sneered. "You can sit there and watch as I deliver the killing blow."

Quinn saw Finn pushing Rachel and a rage filled her entire body. She stood up to her full height, her fangs showing and a loud growl coming from her chest. She gripped Finn around the neck and squeezed tightly. "Don't. Touch. Her." she gritted out, her grip tightening to the point where Finn's face turned blue.

She looked to Rachel. "Back away."

Rachel fought the urge to argue, and nodded. She hated just watching, but she didn't want to cause problems for Quinn.

Quinn brought Finn close. "I want you to leave. Get out, and don't come back."

Finn nodded rapidly, fearing for his life in that second.

Quinn tossed him down and walked towards Rachel. "You came back.." she said softly.

Rachel threaded her fingers through Quinn's golden fur. "I promised, didn't I?"

Quinn smiled and put her paw on Rachel's face before roaring loudly as a knife entered her side and the arrow was yanked from her body. She knocked Finn back, causing him to fall over the edge of that balcony to his death.

Quinn dropped to her knees, blood pouring from the arrow and knife wounds. She fell on her back with a groan, her eyes closed.

Kneeling before Quinn, her body sprawled on top of her heaving frame, Rachel cried. "Quinn..." She sobbed, her hands pressing her wounds so the blood would not spill out. "Quinn, please... I won't let you die... I promised!" Rachel can't see anything due to her tears, as she tried to keep Quinn awake. "Q-Quinn..."

Quinn shook her head slightly, her eyes opening to look at Rachel. "Maybe it's better like this.."

"No!" Rachel cried, her hands closing around Quinn's bloodied paw. "Don't leave me, please..." She sobbed, tears soaking Quinn's fur.

Quinn raised her paw and put it against Rachel's face, a small smile forming on her lips as Rachel held it. "At least... I got you see you. One last time.."

Her body finally succumbed to her injuries, her paw dropping and her body falling limp with one last sigh of breath.

"No..." Rachel stared at Quinn's breathless body, limp on the ground surrounded by destroyed furniture. Despite the tears, Rachel's eyes caught the glimmering petal of the pale gardenia. The single petal threatened to fall, but Rachel clenched her fists and cupped Quinn's jaw. "Quinn... I love you... P-please come back to me..."

As soon as the words left Rachel's lips, Quinn's body started to rise into the air. Her wounds closed as her arms stretched out beside her. The fur on her body started to disappear into skin, the horns on her temples disappearing, and finally the long snout, diminishing to a beautiful face.

Her body slowly floated to the ground, her back heaving with the heavy breaths she was taking. After a few seconds, Quinn stood and looked at her hands. She turned to Rachel. "Rachel.."

Rachel stepped closer and cupped Quinn's sculpted jaw. Instead of the sensation of fur that she was accustomed to, all she felt was smooth, alabaster skin. "Quinn... You're... You're human again..." With her thumb, Rachel traced Quinn's eyebrows, the almond shape of her eyes, her sharp nose, and finally, her soft, pink lips. "I... I don't know what to say." Rachel grinned through the tears.

Quinn put her hands on Rachel's hips and pulled her closer. She let Rachel's hands roam her face and smiled softly as she ran her thumb over her lips. "I can think of something." she said with a smile that finally didn't contain sharp fangs.

"You're so beautiful." Rachel whispered. She rose up on the tips of her toes and kissed Quinn's plump lips, her fingers threading through thick, blonde hair.

Quinn pulled Rachel firmly against her and kissed her back. She ran her hands up Rachel's sides slowly to hold either side of Rachel's face as she continued the kiss that she'd been longing for.

Rachel was still crying when she pulled back from the kiss. "I just... I really love you." She admitted quietly. "I'm glad you came back to me."

Quinn smiled against Rachel's lips. "That's all it took.. I love you."

"I'm glad." Rachel rested her head against Quinn's chest and listened to the constant thumping of her heart as it synced with hers.

Quinn hugged Rachel close to her body. "Wait!" she grabbed Rachel's hand and ran downstairs. "Brittany! Santana!" she yelled as she saw a tall blonde and a slightly shorter dark haired girl.

She ran forward and hugged them tightly.

Rachel smiled as Quinn, Brittany, and Santana were reunited. The rest of Quinn's servants returned to their human forms and smiled proudly at their master.

Quinn walked back over to Rachel and took her hand in her own. She smiled and kissed the back of her hand. "Thank you for seeing the best in me."

"Of course, Quinn." Rachel took Quinn's hand and held it tightly. "Thank you for letting me see it."

"I love you."

Rachel pecked Quinn's lips. "And I love you." She had never been happy before, and with Quinn by her side, she was sure that love such as theirs doesn't happen to everyone. Rachel locked her fingers with Quinn and as they walked throughout the castle, she promised that she would never let Quinn go, for she was hers now, and she, Quinn's.


End file.
